


Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG!Wilbur, Arg!Wilbur References, Cold, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghostbur, Insanity, KolourWalls, Minecraft, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Illness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Collection of my one-shots. Will be added as I go along.(Requests open, but I have the right to not choose yours)-Had motivation, so a little side-project while I work on Maybe Someday. Comments appreciated :D
Kudos: 5





	Oneshot

Ghostbur stood at the ledge, watching the sun slowly set, the warm pink glow turning dark. The soft dirt felt mushy beneath his feet. At least, that’s how he imagined it. Being a ghost, he never felt anything. That is, besides cold. He was always cold.

The cliff cast out as an overhead to a beach where Tommy was. He was collecting sand, something about glass and potions.

Small bits of dirt broke away from the cliff edge and mixed with the sand below. 

Ghostbur looked down. 

The sand glistened in the sun which was still climbing down towards the horizon. The trees swayed slightly, the wind picking up due to the ever-fading sun. 

Ghostbur shivered. He did not like the cold. (He was always cold).

He closed his eyes, hugging his arms tightly.

He opened his eyes to be greeted by the moon. It shined bright, the white glow greatly contrasting to the pitch-black sky. 

The stars lit the sky, substituting the sun’s light with its own.

The dirt Ghostbur floated above was hardened now. It was stiff. And cold. Was it always this cold?

Ghostbur turned away and was met once again with the moon. Why was the moon there? It was supposed to be behind him. How’d it change? Where’s the sun? Why’s it so….cold?

Cold.

That’s what he felt. The only thing he could feel. 

He was just so cold.

The wind passed through the thin, yellow sweater Ghostbur was wearing with no hesitation. It made him colder. 

He did not like the cold.

The moon was gone now. So were the stars. Why were they gone?

It was just black. It was so cold. Ghostbur hated the cold. He needs to be warm.

He needs to be warm.  
He needs to be war  
He needs to be wa  
He needs to be w  
He needs to be  
He needs to b  
He needs to  
He needs t  
He needs  
He need  
He nee  
He ne  
He n  
He  
H

It was so cold.


End file.
